Eleven Years Later
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Do to a set of unfortunate circumstances, all the stories I write have been put on hold indeffinately.


I can't believe I am writing this. The only reason I am is because of a strange image that came to me and I had to draw. Took me weeks to get it write, showing how much I suck at drawing, and now that I have it done I am compelled to write a story that will go along with it. This will not be my best work I can guarantee.

Note: In the series the girls were much more knowledgeable than they should have been regardless of the origin of their creation. Here this will be ignored.

Disclaimer: It should be quite obvious, but I do not own any of the characters or Titles in this fiction.

Chapter One: Eleven Years Later

"More than ten years ago they came onto the scene," said a woman in her late twenties with blonde hair leading a group of tourists through a museum of recent history, "At first they were shunned as pariahs. Though if you could have seen the damage from a simple game of tag I think you would have rather disliked them at first as well," the lady, name of Janette, gestured to enlarged photos to their left, each one depicting massive damage to streets, buildings, and cars, "But even after we did that, when the time came, they still protected us," she now gestured to the other wall showing hundreds, maybe thousands, of different monkeys and apes wearing ceramic helmets over their enlarged brains and trying to take over the world. The girls she had mentioned were standing before the many primates, ready to take them down.

A young man in the back, perhaps seventeen years old, raised his hand as he spoke, "But in the beginning... didn't they help the primates?" His eyes were hidden by a black bucket hat, "Didn't they steal all the materials, including that special chemical? Aren't they the ones who built that volcano top laboratory?"

Janette frowned a little at the young man and said, "Yes, but you must understand, we the citizens of Townsville drove them to it. They were just little girls looking for acceptance and that monkey gave it to them, even if it was false, and they felt they owed him for it."

"Then it is to say that it is your own fault for the situation you fell into at the hands of a mad genius?"

"I suppose so, yes. But as it was mentioned, the girls were destructive even in play, we were afraid of their power. What if they had been mad at a normal civilian? Could they have had the where with all to hold back their immense strength? They were just little girls, no matter how exceptional, anything could have happened," Janette argued, trying to stay in the right.

"And that's exactly why you should have accepted them without question. They were just little girls, no matter how exceptional, and prone to accidents and misdeeds through lack of knowledge. You could have taught them to control themselves without shunning them. You could have hailed them as messiahs without them having to put their very lives on the line for your pathetic city," the boy began coughing, but before that he seemed to become more enlivened by the arguments. As the coughing fit died down the young man looked up, his eyes still hidden by the hat, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you. I have experienced... similar dealings that did not turn out so well. To see what could have potentially been another of the same set my blood a boil."

The tour guide, formerly frowning, now had a look of sympathy on her face. She, and almost everyone else, knew of the failed Power Puff Remakes world wide. This boy must have been in one of the failed cities.

"I think I'll leave now. I need to rest before the coughs come again. I'm sorry to have upset you," the young man, holding a red cloth to his mouth now, slowly made his way towards the exit.

The tour guide followed him with her eyes till he was out of site before continuing the tour. She next gestured towards a picture of three little girls, perhaps six at most. Each one was wearing similar clothing, color being the only major difference.

On the right was a girl with moderately short black hair with large expressive green eyes, her dress in green with a black stripe across the middle.

In the middle was a long red headed girl wearing a pink dress of the same style and matching eyes, a red ribbon in her hair.

On the left was a little blonde girl in yet again the same style of dress except it was blue to match her eyes, her lovely blonde hair in pigtails.

Under the picture was the sentence: "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, the Saviors of Townsville and the world."

--- Across town--- 

In a martial arts dojo called 'Wrong Place Wrong Time Insurance' a teen girl with short cropped black hair and green eyes was practicing a medium level kata... until a stray hand found its way to her rear end.

The owner of the hand was a young black haired man with his hair held back in a short rat tail and a lecherous grin on his face.

The girl growled and threw a punch at the young man who dodged and said, "Now, now, B.C., it's not nice to attack your betters." He indicated their individual martial arts level. He'd been there for two years and had reached red belt, she just one and only green.

"Give me a sec to remove the limiters and I'll show ya who's better, ya lecher!" 'B.C.' shouted, fumbling with the glowing green bracelets on her wrists, a matching pair of anklets on her legs.

The commotion brought the attention of the Master of the dojo, a man by the name of Jack Serres, and he walked over a stern look on his face.

"Buttercup!" Jack said loudly causing both teens o freeze up in fear. B.C., more formally known as Buttercup Utonium, still looked miffed, but hid it as best she could. It would not do to have her martial arts instructor give her detention right now.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Do not remove the limiters in my building unless the situation calls for your strength!" His tone, while not in any way harsh, was effectively making B.C. feel like a cad for attempting to take them off.

Mike was grinning, thinking he was getting off easy.

"Mike Schafer, if I hear one more complaint about your conduct around our female practitioners I will remove you from this dojo myself! Is that understood?" Mike nodded vigorously not wanting to anger the one man who could take down Buttercup without her limiters. "For now give me fifty push ups, report to me when done and I'll set you to another task. Maybe that will help you keep your hands to yourself." He then turned once more to Buttercup.

"B.C., I know it's tempting to beat the crap out of him now, but just keep in mind that in only two weeks time you get to try out for your next belt and it would be quite the shame if you couldn't make it because you let this lecher tempt you into making a stupid move. Next time he does it, if he does it, just tell me and he'll get his just desserts," Jack said.

"Yes, Sensei," B.C. then bowed to her sensei.

The blue haired man smiled, "Good. I wouldn't want to lose such a promising student over a lecher."

B.C. smiled back and was about to say something when two other girls around her age entered, her two sisters.

Bubbles, her hair still in pigtails, smiled wide at her sister, "B.C., C'mon we got another monster attack!" She said excitedly, bouncing up and down on her heels causing some of the guys in the dojo to look at her... assettes as they bounced with her.

Blossom looked exasperated by her blonde sister's antics while B.C. went to change into her day clothes.

Blossom and Bubbles were already in their gear. Blossom wore a red full body dress with a thin black line going across her stomach a branch going down to mid thigh where it split to wrap around her again. Her red hair was in a high pony tail, a red ribbon as the tie. Under the dress she wore a pair of black stilletos and a pair of biking shorts to keep any perv from getting a free show when her dress was buffeted in wind or when she was hovering above the civilians.

Bubbles was dressed in a sky blue tank top with a black ring going around her shoulders with an off shoot going down to the edge of her tank top which ended just about her belly button. She also wore a pair of sky blue tennis shoes, baggy blue jeans, and a large leather belt.

B.C. came back wearing a green T-shirt with what seemed to be a black 'T' on her stomach, but if one were to follow the line either left or right they would see it wind around to the girl's back, creep up and over her shoulders, and go down the front of her short sleeves. She wore a pair of black baggy pants, green high top Converse, and a yellow band on her right wrist.

"Okay, let's go," she said and the three raced outside where they lifted into the air and shot off towards the sounds of destruction.

Despite the ultrasonic speeds at which they were able to travel, it seemed the three arrived a little late to the fight. The monster, a creature with a semblance to a minotaur but with pig features instead of bull, was crawling out of a crater, wounds all over it.

Nearby was a coughing boy with a black bucket hat leaning heavily against a building.

Taking stock of the situation, blossom began giving orders, "Bubbles, you see if the civilian is okay. Buttercup, get that thing out of the city before it regenerates. I'm going to see if I can find what did this and whether or not it's on our side."

The other two nodded and went about their appointed tasks.

Bubbles landed behind the coughing young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. To her surprise and everyone watching, the Boy twisted around lightning quick grabbing her hand and slammed her into a nearby building. The boy cocked his fist back ready to strike only to find himself on the receiving end of a super tackle.

The one that tackled him and the boy landed and skidded along the ground, creating a rut over a hundred meters in length.

The boys hat came off in the struggle, allowing his grey hair hair to be seen.

As the skid tapered off the boy grabbed his attacker's arms and flipped them forward with a kick. Once she was on her back he flipped himself over as well to straddle her mid section, held down her right shoulder with his left hand, and once more cocked back his fist.

Before he swung he got a good look at who he was about to possibly kill.

Buttercup, the one who had tackled him to keep him from hitting Bubbles, now had a good look at the eyes of the attacker and gasped. The each were a mix of brown and green that made sickly looking color that somehow matched his hair.

Then the boy spoke, "B-Buttercup?" He leaned a little closer to her, inspecting her face. Light suddenly came to his eyes and he mumbled the words, "Oh, thank god!" before falling forward, out cold.

"Ack!" Buttercup cried out, realizing how compromising this situation must look to anyone watching. She could hear Bubbles giggling faintly in the distance.

--- Some time later, Utonium household --- 

Buttercup sat in the living room, her face red as a maraschino cherry, her arms crossed under her chest in annoyance.

"Oh, c'mon, B.C., you gotta admit that was funny," Bubbles said to her green sister, "You know you'd laugh if it happened to me or Blossom."

Buttercup just grunted noncommittally turning away from her sister, ignoring the fact that she indeed would have laughed if it had happened to the other two.

Bubbles just grinned, "So did he whisper any sweet nothings to you before he passed out, B.C.?"

B.C. growled as she said, "I told you before, the guy just said my name, mumbled something, then passed out. I don't even know who the hell he is. He's probably just some stupid fanboy or somethin'."

"Not quite," came the voice of professor Utonium as he stepped out of the lab where they had the boy in limiters similar to what B.C. used for the dojo.

"So what's up? No, normal kid could take my tackle like he did, or do what he did to Bubbles," Buttercup said trying to break away from the previous conversation.

"The boy is no normal boy, that is for sure. His body is saturated in Chemical X," the professor said as he came in and sat down.

"So what, the idiot decided to dip himself inside a vat of the goo to get super powers?"

"No, though that would work it wouldn't leave him in the state he's in," Utonium lit his pipe, looking a little grim.

"What's wrong with him, Professor?" Blossom asked.

"Chemical X poisoning."

"Huh?"

"You see the chemical, in its raw form, is extremely adaptable, able to bond to any living creature and enhance their natural limits to near god like, as you three well know. What you don't know is that after a creature has been infused with the chemical it begins to shape itself to better suit the wavelength naturally given off by the host. Each host has a different wavelength according to their personality and should the chemical in one person transfer to another of opposite mind, the result could be disastrous," Utonium said, then leaned forward, "Think of it like this. Bubbles if someone drew some of your blood, separated the chemical from your blood cells and injected the chemical into Buttercup here the difference in wavelength would cause her to be sick for weeks."

"So the guys basically got a bad cold? Doesn't give him the right to attack Bubbles," Buttercup reasoned.

"I didn't fully explain. Butter cup you'd only be sick for a few weeks because you already have Chemical X in you that would neutralize the chemical of different wavelength. The boy obviously never had any chemical in his veins when someone introduced the chemical from someone else to him," Utonium sighed sadly, "It's killing him. Judging by the level of cellular decay I'd say he's been dealing with it for a number of years."

"He's... dying?" Bubbles sounded shocked that Chemical X could actually kill someone when never before had there been such a case.

"I'm afraid so, but what's more surprising is the wavelength," Utonium said as he reached into one of his lab coat pockets pulling out a few sheets of paper and colored pencils, "though crude, these examples will do." He made a few lines on the paper, the first red and zig zagging back and forth quickly, the second sky blue and making loops till it reached the end of the sheet, and the third pine green and jagged. He then surprisingly made a forth that looked like grey rolling hills. "These three," he gestured to the green, red, and blue lines, "Are you three, the wavelength as you can see varies. The coloring shows where the chemical has bonded to you. The forth is the boy if he didn't have the chemical in him," He paused and used a pastel green pencil to make a line somewhat similar to Buttercup's over the boys then held it up again, "The chemicals wavelength, as you can see, has a resemblance to Buttercup's though it's not a perfect match. If I had to venture a guess I'd say that he probably dealt with one of the replicants and-"

"I killed her," Came a voice from the door to the lab, "She'd gone berserk and started attacking everyone. She destroyed massive parts of the city. Some guy said he had a weapon that could kill her, but he was taken out before he got a chance to use it," He slowly walked into the living room, his hat hiding eyes again, "I watched as she tore his head from his shoulders. Everything in me was screaming at me to run, I mean I was only seven, what could I have done? But I didn't run. I grabbed the weapon and fired at point blank. She looked confused for a moment as nothing happened... then the kickback hit."

He sat down, pulled out his handkerchief and coughed a couple times, green tinted black liquid leaving his lips, which he quickly wiped away.

"W-what kick back?" Blossom asked, all of them staring at the teen in shock at his admission of murder in self defense.

"The doc didn't know about it. The gun he made was supposed to liquify the replicants... it didn't. Instead it made the chemical in them begin to force its way out. Like a geyser a shot of it hit me and seeped into my skin. The pain was unlike anything I've ever felt. When I woke up I had super powers and was coughing up my lungs every five minutes."

The four looked at him sympathetically.

The professor cleared his throat and said, "I believe I can help you, young man. I can't remove the chemical from you without killing you quicker, but I think, with Buttercup's help I may be able to stabilize it to better match your wavelength."

The young man looked at the four of them, his eyes coming to rest on the green themed super hero. He thought for a moment, ignoring the tickling at the back of his throat tempting him to cough, and said, "What do you need me to do?"

---End chapter--- 

A/N: Okay, this is what came to me because of a teenage drawing of Buttercup. Strange as hell I know, and with my history I'm almost ashamed to post this, but I feel like it so I will. Just be sure not to hold back any criticism at all.

Note: From this point onward the only one to call Buttercup by her full name will be the professor( does anyone know if he even has a first name?). Why? Because I'm lazy and typing B.C. is less effort than the full name.

TOSD


End file.
